


TsukiHina smut

by IllyAxolotl



Series: Haikyuu smutshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Akiteru knows shits bout to go down, Fluff, Hinata loves his boyfriend, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, OOC Tsukishima Kei, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a lil bit, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyAxolotl/pseuds/IllyAxolotl
Summary: Tsukishima gets jealous of Hinata.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shoyo
Series: Haikyuu smutshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	TsukiHina smut

**Author's Note:**

> I’m running out of creative names for these

Hinata could feel Tsukishima’s gaze burning into the back of his head.

They had been walking back to Tsukishima’s house from practice when, by chance, they ran into Kenma. Hinata and the other had been talking for about ten minutes and it was clear that Kenma was getting nervous.

Hinata put a hand out to Kenma, who hesitantly took it before turning around and leaving.

Hinata let Tsukishima grab his hand afterwards, his grip tightening on and off. 

He knew that the taller boy would only say something when they got home, so he simply let him lead the way. 

As soon as the door closed, Tsukishima led Hinata to the couch and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, his face buried into Hinata’s hair. 

”What happened?” Akiteru’s voice surprised Hinata and Tsukishima, but neither moved from their spot.

”Kei got jealous.”

Akiteru let out an understanding hum, and Tsukishima mumbled something into Hinata’s hair.

”I’m sorry, Jealoushima, what was that?” Hinata teased, putting a hand in the boys hair. He moved so that it was only his chin on Hinata’s head, and huffed.

”I’m not jealous.” 

There was a tsk from Akiteru, who grabbed a bag near the refrigerator and walked towards the door.

”I’m going to see some friends, I’ll be gone for a few hours. Also Mom won’t be home until morning, so don’t make too big a mess,” Akiteru looked at the two for a second more to make sure they heard, before walking out the door. 

It didn’t take a genius to get the meaning of what Akiteru said, but if either noticed the innuendo, then neither acknowledged it.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms tighter around Hinata, and the ginger leaned his head back to kiss the blonde as he wrapped his own arms around the others.

”You know I love you, right?” Tsukishima whispered, and Hinata smiled softly.

”Of course. You know I love you as well, right?” 

Tsukishima nodded, and shifted Hinata until he was facing towards him, their eyes locking on each other’s. The first kiss was gentle; akin to a soft feather’s touch. It remained as so for a while, both of them just enjoying the fact that they were together.   
  
Tsukishima pushed forward, forcing his tongue to go deeper. Hinata let out a small sigh, and let his hands rest on Tsukishima’s nape as he continued to get tougher and needier with the kiss. Hinata broke away first, rather hesitantly if anybody were to wonder. They stared at each other, eyes glazed over with _lust_ and _want_ and so, so much _love._ Tsukishima picked up Hinata bridal style, the latter curling into Tsukishima’s warmth.

He was gently set down in the bed, and Tsukishima quickly worked off both of their shirts and shorts, leaving both in boxers. 

Hinata closed his eyes and sighed as two calloused hands run up and down his sides in a soothing manner, opening them again when one hand reached his cheek.

”I’ll be right back,” He whispered, and left Hinata on the bed, splayed out. Hinata felt his breath become more uneven at the thought of what Tsukishima was going to do. Despite that, he felt himself become drowsy as the seconds ticked by, until Tsukishima reappeared holding a small bottle of lube.

Hinata mumbled incoherent words as Tsukishima popped it open and slicked his hand with it. Tsukishima pulled down Hinata’s boxers, and the ginger’s legs subconsciously spread as Tsukishima moved to his entrance, and they met in a kiss as one finger went in. Hinata moaned into the kiss, and broke away as his finger began to move at a steady pace. His hands grasped at the sheets, and he threw his head back as another finger was entered. Eventually all of four fingers were sliding in and out, pushing Hinata closer and closer to his orgasm, when all of a sudden Tsukishima pulled his fingers out.

Hinata whimpered; the lack of stimulation was driving him crazy.

”I’m sorry, baby, it’ll be better in a second.”   
  
Tsukishima crawled back over Hinata, whispering ‘I love you’s and ‘its okay’s as he angled himself to enter. 

He went in on the first thrust, and Hinata moaned as Tsukishima did so. The pace started out gentle and slow, Hinata basking in Tsukishima’s care as he felt himself turn to jelly. 

“Tsuk... oh, _fuck,_ Kei...” Hinata let out a moan when Tsukishima pulled Hinata’s head by his hair, and moved to mouth his neck.

A chant of ‘ _I love you’ s_ left Tsukishima’s mouth as his hips began snapping up quicker and rougher, causing broken moans and sobs of pleasure to leave Hinata’s mouth.

” _Kei...Kei...Kei, oh_ fuck _Kei...”_

His lover’s name exited his lips like a chant, and he threw his arms around Tsukishima as teeth began to sink down, leaving marks that would surely be visible tomorrow. 

Hinata’s eyes rolled back as a wave of blinding pleasure hit him, his back arching as his orgasm hit. Tsukishima’s thrusts became a tad bit gentler, and he came as well a few moments after. 

They stayed there, covered in their own cum, for a small while. 

Tsukishima flopped down, panting, his hair an unruly mess. Hinata tightened his grip and buried his head into the other males chest, completely ignorant of the fact that both were still very much covered in semen. 

Tsukishima eventually got up, Hinata in his arms, and led them both to the bathroom. 

It was put on warm water, and they both slipped in. Hinata pressed himself into Tsukishima’s body, feeling himself doze off again.

Small circles were rubbed into his sides, and Hinata looked up at Tsukishima, who smiled down.

”I love you, Kei.”

”I love you too, Shoyo.”

~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  


“Holy _fuck_ , guys!”

”What the hell did you do?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya burst out laughing as the entire club looked at Hinata and Tsukishima.   
  
Hinata had hickies covering his neck and torso, while Tsukishima’s back was red with scratches.   
  
“God, damnit guys, why the day before a game?”

”I’m surprised you could even play today, Hinata.”

“Please tell me you guys used protection,” Suga joked, pulling his shirt back on.

”Okay, I’m leaving, bye, no we didn’t use protection, adios, Chau, sayanara.”   
  
The two boys quickly got dressed and walked out, leaving everyone laughing and joking.

Kageyama looked up.

”Wait, didn’t he say they didn’t use protection?”


End file.
